Toxic
by Nata-chan
Summary: ITASAKU ... She was ready... to fulfil Sasukes wish... but what she didn't knew... that he was poison to her!


**Toxic**

This is a **fan fiction**. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, author of "Naruto"!

The lyrics in owned by Britney Spears, rewritten by me!

* * *

_Baby can't you see, I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous, I'm falling…_

Sweat was dripping from the pink hair, down her face, emerald green eyes glancing around the clearing and ears trying to hear any unfamiliar sounds.

This wasn't a mission like any other. That was the reason she even asked Tsunade-sama about it.

This specific mission was meant to her and her alone. Or … actually … It was meant to be _his _…

She clasped her jaw tight and starred into the bushes ahead of her.

She had been training to this ever since he went away, seven years ago. Away from Konoha and out of her life. Only because of _this mission_. This mission she now was ready to fulfil for him.

'_Because I love you…Sasuke… I wish you can see me now… from wherever you are!'_

It was autumn, the colours of the forest was turning orange, red and brownish. It was windy, but surprisingly, the sun was shinning weakly down at her.

With a fast move, she grabbed the katana from her back and held it with both hands. A blow of wind swirled around her, making leafs dance.

"You where waiting for me…" A cold male voice said. It was more a statement than a question.

Smirking, feeling the adrenaline run through her in waves, she turned around, never letting her guards down.

"Yes I was… Uchiha Itachi…"

_There's no escape, I can't wait_

_I need a hit, Baby give me it_

_You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it…_

About five meters behind her, he stood, clad in black. About a head higher than her, pale and with black locks waving in front of his face. And his eyes. Red, emotionless, eyes. Sharingan.

She loved them. It was no secret. Ever since she saw Sasuke use his bloodline limit first time, she started loving them more and more. They where so beautiful, yet lethally dangerous.

"Interesting." He said, a slight smirk gracing his lips. "You're the little girl whom was on team with Hatake Kakashi, the Kyuubi boy, and my foolish little brother."

She was glaring daggers at his chest and hissed: "My name… is Haruno Sakura… not little girl. I'm bloody nineteen years old and jounin!"

She swirled the sword around in her right hand and went in attack position. "Missing-nin, Uchiha Itachi, I'm here to kill you in the name of Konoha." Sakura swallowed hard. "And to revenge Sasuke Uchiha and his clan. The clan you killed!"

Without second thoughts, she ran in his direction and swung the sword with all power she could muster. Itachi drew his own sword and blocked her. The energy released by the blow between them made the nearby trees crack and leafs falling down like snow.

Sakura widened her eyes a bit. He really was as strong as his rumour said. That blow she made could split the ground open. Itachi held his poker-face in place and unlinked his sword from hers.

She smirked. He succeeded her little tryout.

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning round and round_

_Do you feel me now?_

Blow, twist, seal, move, run, jump…

Sakura turned around in her jump and threw three kunai and two shuriken after her enemy. He dodged again. Damn! Was he never going tired? They had been fighting so hard that the ground in the clearing was torn up and the trees was tipped over or sliced through. Now they where jumping in the trees, playing a deadly "Catch me if you can".

Sakura was good a controlling her chakra, but she had to admit, she was running out fast. Itachi had succeeded to hit her two times in her right leg and one time on her ribs. She had to heal the wounds as fast as she could, before next attack was set in. That was easier said than done!

She had only hit him once in the shoulder with a surprise attack. But he wasn't going to fall for the same trick two times, unfortunately.

She looked over her shoulder and noticed he wasn't following anymore. She jumped down on the muddy ground again and listened carefully. It was when he was out of sight he was most dangerous.

"You're amusing me, little girl."

Sakura's heart stopped and she dropped the sword. His warm breath was on her left ear, tickling. That was when she felt the cold blade against her throat, just over the pulse.

"But you're also confusing me. Why? Why going straight after killing me, when you know how strong I am? Does my little brother really have such a strong effect on you?" His left hand slide out from the long sleeve and grabbed her hand and held it up.

Her mind was totally blank, until she felt his fingers weave together with hers.

He was warm. That was the first thing in her mind. His hand was warm and so was his body behind her. She glanced sideways and saw his hand and fingers holding hers firmly.

"You're ready to sacrifice your life, because of my brother's hate towards me." His cold voice was a total contrast to his body. "Interesting." The wind blew hard and made leafs look like a wall of fire around them.

"I love him. Love makes people do strange things." Sakura didn't even think about those words, they just flew out of her.

"That's insanity." He gripped her hand harder.

Sakura swallowed against the blade and turned slowly her face, so her neck lied on his shoulder, to meet his. She knew this would be her last mistake. "Then call me insane. But you can't call me a coward or a liar." A single tear ran down her cheek.

Then their eyes locked. Emerald met blood red. The black comas in the Sharingan master's eyes started spinning, making her dizzy. His face moved towards hers. This was it. He would kill her now.

Instead, his lips brushed hers, as if trying her off. She stood deadly still, when his lips once again brushed over hers and settled down. He licked her lips teasingly and hungry.

Still with the blade on her throat, she answered and kissed back, trying to mach him. It became more a fight of dominance between the two tongues. In a quick move, Itachi dropped the sword and pressed the female up against a tree. They broke apart, heavy breathing and with dazed eyes.

"You're…like…poison…" She panted hard.

He just smirked again. "Then become… addicted to me."

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you…_

Hands caressing, tongues battling, minds debating, whispers shared, lust evident.

Sakura was lying on her back, her pink hair sprawled around her head and hands buried in her lovers long black hair. Looking up, she saw wind blowing leafs over them, as if trying to hide their bodies away from the heaven. This was wrong, she knew. This was the enemy, this was the one that made Sasuke a traitor, it was all this mans fault. This man, were in this moment, was kissing her neck numb and making her moan into his touch. Making her wants more.

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do to me_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

He drew away from her neck and looked into her eyes. There was a spark of something, something new. His right hand tipped her face up so they where locking gazes.

"You're my toxic… my drug…" He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. In a matter of milliseconds, had he turned his Sharingan on and made her unconscious. She felt limply into his waiting arms.

"…and you're making me addicted, my cherry blossom of spring." Itachi kissed her forehead and laid her down on the fallen leafs. In the same second, the wind died and left them alone. He rose from his sitting position and walked away, only looking back once at the sleeping beauty.

_It's too late to give up on you_

_I took a sip from my devil's cup_

_Slowly it's taking over me_

_I'm addicted to you…_

_Natasha Jung_

_28th of October 2006_

4


End file.
